Stella Khai/Insane
“You’ve controlled me for far too long, Deathbringer,” “Ah but what are you without me? Without your insanity? Nothing. You’re worthless, Stella. I’ve been with you for your entire life. I know every memory you have. You think you can win this fight, but you’ll never truly be victorious,” -Stella Khai and Insane Stella during their final showdown Stella Khai is the daughter of Vestara Khai and Christopher Caster, and is the second oldest member of the Sleeping Knights. She is also the leader. Her full name is Stella Trineti Khai. Her primary lightsabre is blue, however, much like her father, she has a secondary sabre she occasionally pulls out which is red. Insane Stella's theme song is Monster by Skillet. In 2059, during negotiations between Arendelle, Qeios and Alfheim, Luke Nawai attacked the Sleeping Knights. He killed Felix Calnore's parents in the Wake and also sent Felix into a coma for a month. As soon as Stella sensed Felix in pain, she ran the 5 km to Beerwah with help from the Force, and went with him to the hospital. She refused to leave his side for the entire month, and when he finally woke up, she invited him to live with her. Things weren't going well in the Sleep however as Luke also killed Felix's mother in Alne, Alfheim. He fell to the Dark Side, and when Stella attempted to pull him back, it failed and she fell as well. However, in her case, what she hadn't known was that a demonic artifact called Deathbringer had been placed on her after she was born. The emotions caused by Felix were enough to give Deathbringer power over Stella, causing her to become Insane Stella. After gaining power over Stella, Deathbringer continued as Insane Stella. She followed Felix to Swilvane, where the two attacked Lyla Klal and Savara Rein. Before they could beat the two former Sith however, Luke Nawai showed up and cut Stella's legs off. After sending the Sith running, Felix took Stella to Qeios, where he replaced her missing limbs with sharp, weaponised beskar limbs. As Deathbringer slowly gained more control over Stella, his power began affecting Felix through the connection the two shared, causing them to do things they would normally try to stop others from doing. One example of this was when Felix and Stella went to Aincrad Space Station, and initiated the self destruct sequence. Lyla and Savara were alerted to this, and ordered an evacuation of the entire station. However, two million people were killed in the explosion. The two escaped to Ardia, where they were found by Lara Pendoberg and Rika Tarlo, Stella and Felix's cousins. Felix was out cold due to having gotten drunk in the Wake, however with Stella getting drunk, Deathbringer was able to fully control her body. She attacked the two girls using extra power that Deathbringer had unlocked, giving her a sword and cannon to use over man-made weapons. After Lara and Rika ran with help from Lyla and Savara, Insane Stella took Felix on the Night Fury and they went to Gaalia. After beginning to attack Gaalian forces, Insane Stella had a fight with Lyla and Savara once more. This time, she killed Savara, and nearly killed Lyla before Styra Khai stunned her. She fled to the Night Fury once more, and they left Gaalia. While on a journey to Csilla, Deathbringer began talking to Stella, trying to convince her to go to a certain place to get more power. She complied, and left Felix to go to a Maelstrom with a planet strong in the Force inside it. After being temporarily forced out of control of Stella's body, Deathbringer manifested in a more physical form, though both were simply inside Stella's mind at the time. Stella and Insane Stella fought, however Deathbringer underestimated Stella and thus, she was victorious. And Insane Stella was no more. Appearances * Sister Knights ** Sister Knights Episode VIII: The Last Haven (First Appearance) ** Sister Knights Episode IX: The Rise Of The Sleeping Knights (Appears In Vision) Category:Stella Khai